Les Dernières Hirondelles
by sokolin
Summary: Zombie AU - À Trost, comme partout ailleurs, le chaos règne. Eren fait partie d'un groupe de survivants, dans lequel se rejoignent des personnages aux passés différents et parfois inattendus. Mais il ne suffit pas d'un mental de fer et d'un bon fusil pour rester en vie : il faut abandonner une part de son humanité, et Eren n'en est peut-être pas prêt... Plus maintenant.
1. Synopsis

Trost est une ville comme les autres, dont les semi-ruines et le silence assourdissant est l'arène de ceux qui tentent de survivre. Des personnages différentes et étrangères les unes aux autres s'allient pour faire face, même si parfois, la menace des Infectés n'est pas le seul danger.

Dans un univers de sang et de chaos, ou chaque silence compte, s'attacher est la dernière des choses à faire. Quelqu'un aurait dû mettre Eren au courant.


	2. Wings of Freedom

Ici, ce sera pas tout beau. J'ai réalisé que mes modern AU se plaçaient toujours dans un contexte plutôt sécurisé et banal, et j'avais envie de changer. Je ne sais pas comment m'est venue l'idée, j'avais vu un post sur tumblr qui mettait des gifs random pour montrer comment réagirait tel et tel personnage de SnK en cas d'attaque de zombies. J'ai trouvé ça marrant mais j'avais pas tilté. Puis je sais pas, il y a tellement de possibilités et j'ai tellement peu de self-control qu'il est inutile de m'en empêcher.

J'alternerai entre l'humour/le second degré/les moments badass et le sang/la mort de personnages/les moments vraiment humains. Je veux un peu de tout. Pour ceux qui me demanderont peut-être par la suite, non, je ne m'inspire pas de Walking Dead puisque je n'ai jamais regardé cette série de ma vie (même si j'aimerais). En revanche pour les musiques je vous conseille l'OST de Last of Us et Cristo Redentor de Brian Tyler. Et oui, c'est Ereri, comme toujours et à jamais, mais il y aura aussi d'autres couples. J'essaierai de respecter au maximum la psychologie des personnages. En revanche les âges varieront (pour plus de possibilités).

Langage cru, sang, zombies, sexe aussi, bref, vous êtes prévenus.

* * *

Malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait dire, croire ou espérer, les Infectés n'étaient pas leurs seuls ennemis. La vérité était que ce n'était même pas la menace la plus dangereuse. Au-delà d'eux-mêmes, du risque qu'ils craquent, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il y avait l'Homme tout court. L'Homme et les mille manières qu'il avait de se manifester.

"L'Armée Humaine est passée par là," grogna Erwin en frottant le sol avec le bout de sa vieille botte, sale et abîmée.

Erwin était l'équivalent d'un chef. Ils ne savaient pas trop quel nom donner à ça, quelle étiquette lui donner, mais toujours était-il qu'Erwin était le plus sage d'entre eux et qu'il avait une longue expérience derrière lui. Ancien flic, raisonnable et mature, du haut de sa quarantaine, il ouvrait la marche depuis quelques semaines déjà. Personne ne s'y était jamais opposé, mais quelque part, c'était sans doute parce que personne n'avait assez de cran pour être le leader d'un groupe d'humains. Un leader tout court. Pas contre ça. Pas contre eux.

"Sûrement, oui," confirma Hanji en se penchant vers un cadavre de chat.

Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres, comme toujours, mais elle était bien la seule. Du bout de son bâton – long de quoi ? dix centimètres ? – elle tâta le corps inanimé et soupira quand elle réalisa qu'il était véritablement mort. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas besoin d'essayer pour le savoir ; on l'avait visiblement écorché au niveau du ventre, et remettre en question son état était profondément stupide. Il fallait être aveugle. Armin détourna les yeux, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient tous vu jusque là, les scènes les plus banales du quotidien lui faisait toujours étrangement mal. Quant à Eren, il lui jeta à peine un coup d'oeil discret, pas le moins du monde étonné par sa réaction, qu'il lui savait si prévisible, mais pas non plus sur le point de le consoler. Armin devait s'y habituer, et Eren le savait, ce n'était pas la chose la plus horrible qui lui serait donnée de voir.

"Hey," intervint Mikasa, si bas qu'Eren mit quelques secondes à comprendre ses mots. "Tu te sens bien ?"

Mais Armin secoua doucement la tête en signe d'affirmation. Délicat comme il était, il n'avait pas envie d'ennuyer quelqu'un, surtout pas l'un de ses amis. Il se sentait déjà assez lourd comme ça.

"Bon…" commença Erwin en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Il était tôt, six heures du matin, peut-être, et un bon tiers du groupe commençait à piquer du nez. Mais malgré l'horrible envie de dormir qui les prenait violemment, ils savaient qu'abandonner son sommeil était une des conditions pour rester en vie. Hanji se redressa et examina le bout de son bâton, maintenant étrangement sale, alors qu'Erwin observait les alentours pour établir une sorte de plan. Eren resta silencieux, écoutant d'une oreille Mikasa rassurer leur ami, et d'une autre, les leaders du groupe débattre sur la chose à faire.

Une minute auparavant, quelque chose les avait arrêtés dans leur marche silencieuse. Ils étaient censés avoir pénétré une zone C, peu dangereuse, mais quelque chose leur avait prouvé qu'il y a matière à s'inquiéter. Les lumières du bâtiment devant eux s'étaient allumées – une seule, en réalité, sur la façade, au bord du toit, et suffisamment puissante, malgré sa longue inactivité, pour éclairer de là où elle était. C'était suffisant pour les mener à une seule et brûlante conclusion : ils n'étaient pas seuls. Quelqu'un, dans les environs, était vivant, et ce n'était pas un infecté. Aussi dangereux ces derniers pouvaient-ils être, ils perdaient toute faculté intellectuelle une fois contaminés. Difficile d'imaginer un zombie allumer une lampe – et vu la tête du bâtiment, il ne s'agissait pas d'appuyer sur un bouton, c'était plus complexe que ça.

"Est-ce qu'on devrait faire demi-tour ?" demanda Petra, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, fragile et pourtant étonnamment résistante.

Hanji se tourna brièvement vers elle et lui accorda un vague regard avant de reporter son attention sur le cadavre du chat. Elle avait entre-temps perdu son sourire, comme si la réflexion lui demandait une concentration extrême. Erwin, à ses côtés, continuait de scruter l'obscurité. Mikasa avait croisé les bras, attendant avec patience que quelqu'un prenne une décision, et le reste du groupe piétinait sur place en zieutant tantôt Erwin, tantôt Petra.

"Je ne sais pas…" lâcha finalement le leader, et presque aussitôt, une autre voix, un peu moins contenue, s'éleva dans la nuit calme.

"Il y a quelqu'un là-dedans !" C'était Erd. Grand, fort, ses cheveux blonds mi-longs retenus en une petite queue de cheval, et une petite barbe qui lui donnait un air amical, était quelqu'un de trop humain pour ce genre d'aventure. En réalité, il prenait toujours compte des aspects que le reste de l'unité tentait désespérément d'oublier en silence. "S'il y a quelqu'un, seul, dans ce bâtiment, il faut qu'on aille l'aider…" C'était une suggestion, Erwin le savait, mais sa voix sonnait comme une prière extrême.

Eren haussa un sourcil, conscient qu'il n'avait pas envisagé les choses de cette manière jusqu'ici. Si quelqu'un avait allumé une lumière, c'était sûrement l'Armée Humaine qui se trouvait un refuge et voulait faire fuir les Infectés, ou bien un autre groupe de survivants et dans ce cas-là, comme un code d'honneur de clans, il ne valait mieux pas aller à leur rencontre. Eren réalisa qu'ils étaient comme une meute, et que les règles étaient les mêmes que pour les animaux. Le mâle dominant, Erwin, lâcha un long soupir et se tourna vers le reste du groupe. Il semblait toujours hésiter entre le oui et le non, mais quand il agissait de la sorte, sa réponse était définitive.

"Nous manquons de provisions de toute façon."

Gunther, un type aux cheveux sombres, se redressa de surprise. "Alors ça veut dire qu'on va entrer là-dedans ?"

"Hey, c'est pas non plus un bâtiment de cinq étages," intervint Hanji en haussant les épaules, un sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres. Elle poussa ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez et fit glisser son regard jusqu'à Erwin, qui acquiesça.

"Hanji a raison. Ce n'est qu'un grand hangar. Le plafond est haut et la salle est large mais il n'y a qu'un niveau. Ce n'est pas un bâtiment à haut risque mais restez tout de même sur vos gardes. Ramassez tout ce qui peut se trouver utile, mais uniquement ça. Et au moins problème…" commença-t-il, fronçant les sourcils pour prouver combien il était sérieux, "courrez." Il fit une pause, assez longue pour capturer l'attention de tout le monde. "Nous ne serons pas seuls."

Les choses ne pouvaient pas être plus claires. Mikasa décroisa ses bras et se tint prête, plus alerte que jamais, et Eren lui jeta un léger coup d'oeil. Mikasa et lui avaient été élevés ensemble, comme des frères et soeurs, et même si le sang n'était pas leur lien, ils avaient jusque là tout partagé. Armin était leur plus proche ami, vulnérable mais rusé, et tous trois se serraient les coudes depuis toujours. C'était comme ça qu'ils fonctionnaient dans ce monde de brutes. Et chaque fois qu'Erwin leur donnait ce genre de conseils, ils échangeaient toujours ce même genre de regard significatif, celui qui disait "je veille sur toi, ne t'inquiète pas". C'était mal, mais c'était tant pis.

"On y va," souffla Erd, et même si sa voix était basse, on pouvait sentir sa volonté d'entrer dans le bâtiment.

Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de là, l'allure abandonnée, des vitres cassées, s'étendant sur plusieurs mètres en hauteur, jusqu'au plafond, immense, et dans le coin était accrochée la fameuse lampe qui les éclairait faussement. Chaque fois qu'ils croisaient la route d'une lumière quelconque, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine surprise, comme s'ils n'en avaient plus vue depuis trop longtemps. Cela faisait déjà dix ans que cette guerre humaine durait. La première fois que le virus avait frappé, Eren n'avait que six ans. Mikasa sept. Ce jour-là, elle a perdu ses parents ; et Eren sa mère. Il y avait eu une panique générale, des émeutes, la violence était partout. Difficile d'y échapper. Mais depuis, ils avaient appris à s'adapter, à se battre, à survivre. Le père d'Eren était porté disparu et il avait espoir de le retrouver. Quant à Armin, il avait perdu son grand-père peu avant qu'ils décident tous trois de s'en aller pour de bon. Ils avaient croisé la route d'une personne, puis de deux, et de fil en aiguille, étaient tombés sur le reste du groupe. C'était sur Petra et Connie qu'ils étaient tombés en premier. Mais à part cette volonté de suvivre, ils n'avaient rien en commun.

"Eren," fit Mikasa quand celui-ci s'apprêtait à suivre le groupe.

Armin, comme par réflexe, s'arrêta à leurs côtés, alerte. Mikasa fronçait les sourcils et sa voix trahissait un ton désapprobateur qu'il était difficile d'ignorer. Eren le connaissait trop bien, ce ton. Il l'avait entendu trop de fois pour une vie entière. Alors, comme d'habitude, malgré tout, Eren ne put s'empêcher de se dégager de la main qui tenait la manche de son vieux t-shirt, et de lui lancer ce regard singulier, à moitié-irrité, à moitié-rassurant.

"Je sais. Flingue chargé, vie sauvée, hm ?" C'était ce que répétait Mikasa à chaque fois. Armin n'avait jamais tué personne, pour la bonne raison qu'il était toujours en présence de Mikasa, mais Eren avait cette sale habitude de vagabonder irraisonnablement, et c'était toujours un danger de plus.

Elle hocha doucement la tête et Armin leur sourit discrètement. Puis Eren continua son chemin, légèrement distancé par le reste du groupe, et il sentit Mikasa sur ses talons. Une fois devant le hangar, il leva les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Il tendit son bras à sa droite pour stopper Armin, et Mikasa, derrière eux, l'imita.

"Les gars," fit Eren. "C'est un supermarché."

Lentement, il tourna sa tête en direction d'Armin. Celui-là l'observait avec de grands yeux, moitié soulagés moitié horrifiés ; soulagés parce qu'ils avaient une chance de tomber sur de la nourriture, et horrifiés parce que les supermarchés avaient la mauvaise réputation d'être peuplés de saloperies. Ils en grouillaient littéralement. Ce n'était certainement pas le premier – ni le dernier – supermarché qu'ils visitaient.

Le ciel derrière eux s'éclaircissait légèrement, quand ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment. Ils entendaient vaguement Gunther et Petra commenter l'état des lieux, entre eux, et Sasha pousser des petits cris puérils quand elle surprenait un rat ou qu'elle croyait voir quelque chose. Connie faisait office de bras, celui qu'elle pouvait serrer, mais chaque fois il ne réprimait pas un râle de douleur quand les ongles de l'adolescente s'enfonçaient dans sa peau à travers le tissu de son t-shirt.

Eren regarda autour de lui tandis qu'il enjambait une planche de bois renversée. L'endroit était purement et simplement délabré, abandonné depuis des années, et c'était un miracle que la personne présente ici soit parvenue à allumer la lampe de la façade. Des rayons entiers étaient renversés, la marchandise étalée partout, piétinée, déversée, écrasée, cassée en mille morceaux. Les liquides avaient séché, la nourriture avait pourri, une odeur nauséabonde s'élevait dans l'air et malgré les quelques carreaux cassés (qui à l'unité étaient plus grands qu'une tête humaine, alors c'était peu dire) l'intérieur sentait le renfermé. Un bruit de goutte retentissait silencieusement près d'eux ; il y avait sans doute une fuite quelque part. Quant à la mystérieuse personne ou, du moins, au groupe qui s'était réfugié ici, il était difficile de nier les innombrables cachettes qui se révélaient. Avec tout ce chaos dans cette immensité, on avait vite fait de se faire piéger.

"Avancez !" fit Jean, un peu devant eux, et Eren serra les dents à sa remarque.

Il agissait toujours comme une espèce de grand-frère, en fait, plus avec Mikasa et Armin qu'avec lui – puisque la base de leur relation était pratiquement bâtie sur une rivalité incroyablement agressive. Ils pouvaient se montrer solidaires, cependant – mais le ton de sa voix, présentement, témoignait bien d'autre chose. De la supériorité ? Peut-être. De toute façon il était difficile de ne pas se montrer plus raisonnable qu'Eren.

Mikasa lui obéit et commença sa marche en direction du groupe qui, mine de rien, commençait à se disperser. Armin attendit quelques secondes pour briser le silence nouvellement posé, et tourna la tête pour regarder son meilleur ami.

"On n'est pas seuls, hein ?" demanda Armin. Bien sûr, c'étaient les mots d'Erwin, il n'avait pas besoin de demander confirmation à Eren. Mais c'était sa manière de lui demander quelque chose – de rester près de lui, de ne pas faire de bêtises, de ne pas risquer bêtement sa vie. C'était presque comme s'il voulait s'assurer du contraire.

"Non, Armin." Il soupira. "On n'est pas seuls." Puis il commença à marcher, comme Mikasa, et Armin suivit le pas, distraitement. "Mais ils agissent comme si de rien n'était… Regarde Reiner."

Armin obtempéra et ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette baraquée d'un petit blond – enfin, petit simplement quand il était aux côtés de Bertholdt – au nez cassé, et dont l'expression témoignait indéniablement de son manque de sérieux. Au moment même où il le regarda, ce dernier shoota dans une canette vide, et éclata de rire quand celle-là disparut derrière un des carreaux cassés. Reiner avait de la force, c'était sûr, mais il avait parfois trop confiance.

"Ils espèrent peut-être que le vagabond soit parti."

"Pfft," souffla Eren avec dédain, continuant sa route aux côtés du blond. "Il se peut aussi que ce soit l'Armée Humaine. Entrer ici est totalement fou. Si elle nous trouve, elle nous descendra. Et avec Reiner qui joue aux footballeurs, ce n'est qu'une question de temps."

Armin haussa doucement les épaules. Il n'aimait pas s'engager sur des chemins rocailleux sans raison. "Rien ne dit qu'il s'agit de l'Armée. Je veux dire, c'est peut-être juste une personne égarée."

"Qui a allumé la lumière ?" rit faussement Eren, sceptique. "Sûrement pas. Une personne seule, de nos jours, ne survivrait pas une heure de toute manière. Alors, de là, à se rendre dans un supermarché alors que le soleil n'est pas encore levé et que l'endroit peur gr-"

Il ne put finir sa phrase, et son corps sursauta violemment, ses yeux s'ouvrant grand d'horreur, provoquant presque la même réaction chez son meilleur ami, plus surpris que conscient de ce qui se passait. Eren leva la tête au plafond et serra les poings.

"Fait chier ! Putain !" À ces mots, il entendit Bertholdt se retourner vers eux, juste quelques secondes, interrogateur. Armin lui rendit un regard intrigué mais Eren l'ignora superbement. "Putain…" répéta-t-il en baissant les yeux. "Ce salaud m'a fait peur."

Armin baissa instinctivement les yeux jusqu'au cadavre noyé sous les décombres d'un rayon, juste aux pieds d'Eren. Il ne dépassait que la tête, vaguement reconnaissable comme étant humaine, mais il était impossible de savoir s'il s'agissait d'une femme ou d'un homme. Son état était bien trop… eh bien, le temps avait fait son affaire. Armin couvrit sa bouche d'une paume de main et étouffa un gémissement d'horreur, alors qu'Eren se remettait de ses émotions, plus irrité que réellement touché. Ce genre de choses, il en avait l'habitude désormais. Mais même s'il ne laissait rien paraître, chaque mort qui croisait sa route lui arrachait un battement de coeur.

Quelle ironie.

"Armin ! Jaëger !" appela Jean, sourcils froncés. De toute évidence, il était exaspéré.

"Oui, oui, on arrive," souffla Armin en évitant soigneusement de poser ses yeux sur le cadavre, et les deux adolescents continuèrent leur chemin en direction du groupe.

Arrivés au rayon surgelés, qui, solide, tenait toujours debout comme si de rien n'était, ils retrouvèrent une bonne partie du groupe. Ici se trouvaient Hanji, Connie et Sasha, ainsi que Marco, l'air d'appréhender la situation, Jean, Hanneth, Mike et Historia, toujours accompagnée d'Ymir, qui la suivait comme son ombre, aussi protectrice – sinon plus – que Mikasa envers son frère. Ils se tenaient là, sans trop savoir quoi faire, et si la plupart d'entre eux commentaient la situation, le reste semblait hésiter entre rester de marbre et sortir à pas feutrés. Eren s'adossa à un bac de surgelés, dont le couvercle de verre avait été, depuis le temps, ouvert et cassé, et Ymir prit la parole.

"Où est l'Commandant ?"

Jean haussa les épaules, Hanneth grogna quelque chose, et le reste resta silencieux. Eren n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait bien être mais ça lui était égal. D'ailleurs, si lui avait le droit de vagabonder seul, alors il n'y avait pas de raison que ce ne soit pas le cas pour lui. Quand Eren se décolla du bac, il sentit instantanément Jean se raidir, comme s'il s'apprêtait à le retenir. C'était peu loin de la vérité.

"Hey, Jaëger, où tu-"

"Hey, Tête-de-cheval," fit-il sur le même ton, mais indéniablement moqueur, "on s'inquiète pour moi ?"

L'effet fut immédiat et Jean devint écarlate, il ne sut trop si c'était de rage ou de gêne. Sûrement un peu des deux. Toujours est-il qu'il ne releva pas, et Mikasa l'observa partir en ouvrant de grands yeux irrités. Il se conduisait toujours comme un gamin après toutes ces années d'errance. Il avait pourtant retenu la leçon, non ? Elle s'apprêtait à se lancer à sa poursuite mais Armin sentit que si il la laissait faire, les choses finiraient par glisser, hors de contrôle. Alors il la retint, de la même manière que la brune avait retenu son frère un peu plus tôt – et ses petits doigts serrés autour du tissu de sa manche suffirent à stopper chaque mouvement de l'adolescente. Elle abandonna même son air féroce pour quelque chose de plus doux, qu'elle ne réservait que pour eux deux. Enfin, seulement quand Eren se conduisait bien.

Mikasa, crispée sous son bras, finit par saisir l'insistance de son regard qui, silencieusement, disait "laisse-le" autant qu'il disait "reste avec moi". Les deux commandes étaient presque contradictoires, mais étroitement liées – et même si l'idée de laisser son frère vagabonder seul dans un endroit aussi dangereux lui déplaisait, elle ne pouvait pas non plus laisser Armin. Surtout qu'Armin ne savait pas se servir de ses armes, du moins, il refusait assurément de s'en servir – et Eren était plus du genre à gaspiller les balles par ennui. Alors, tout compte fait, le choix était fait.

La lumière de la façade n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Ici, il faisait sombre, et la Lune n'aidait pas, même pas un peu. Il n'y avait que la pénombre et la pénombre encore, immobile, pensive, et profondément dangereuse. Il avait marché assez vite pour s'éloigner efficacement du groupe, même si ce n'était pas son but premier. Ses yeux parcouraient les étagères dévastées à la recherche d'une quelconque trace de nourriture, même moindre, même dégueulasse – c'était déjà ça. Mais il n'y avait rien. Ce supermarché ne semblait pas dater de trop longtemps, car la nourriture ne semblait pas dater d'une décennie non plus. Quelques années, sûrement, mais dix, non. Quoiqu'il en soit, trouver de quoi nourrir l'Unité était toujours un problème. Eren était alerte, cependant, et il espérait furieusement tomber sur quelque miracle en scrutant l'obscurité.

Il shoota dans une converse vide par inadvertance, et manqua de sursauter, comme avec le cadavre. Il se retint de justesse, réprima une ou deux injures – sa grossièreté était devenue un de ses traits de caractère – et continua d'avancer, prenant soin, cette fois, de ne pas heurter quoi que ce soit. Le sol était plein de débris, il aurait dû s'en douter.

"Allez…" pressa-t-il à voix basse, comme s'il encourageait la nourriture à se montrer d'elle-même. Il sondait la pénombre, impatient, et son allure accélérait presque au fil des secondes. Arrivé au bout du rayon, cependant, il réalisa qu'il était vraiment seul, et oubliant pour de bon la présence potentielle de l'Armée Humaine ou de Survivants, fit face à quelque chose de plus… surprenant.

Dans le silence du supermarché, il n'entendait plus Sasha pousser ses cris stridents, quoiqu'assez légers, ni Reiner rire fièrement, ni même Jean râler encore et toujours, ou Hanji rappeler à l'ordre on savait quel adolescent. Les adultes commentaient toujours à voix basse, ou bien se taisaient, pour le reste, mais d'ici, il n'entendait véritablement _rien_. Du moins, personne.

Eren s'engagea dans une allée perpendiculaire et fixa le sol en quête de nourriture. Il évita de justesse un rat qui, à quelques centimètres de son pied, prit les jambes à son cou en lâchant un son effroyable – et lui arrachant un grognement grave – et ses yeux tombèrent presque aussitôt sur quelque chose de légèrement brillant, à quelques mètres de là. Eren combla la distance et se pencha jusqu'à l'objet de ses désirs, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Il attrapa la boîte de converse, et le coeur serré, vérifia si elle était ouverte. …Elle ne l'était pas. Il s'apprêtait à appeler Armin quand il réalisa que celui-là ne l'entendrait probablement pas d'où il se trouvait, et baissa à nouveau ses yeux bruns sur le trésor qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. C'étaient de vieux haricots en boîte. Ils n'étaient peut-être plus bons, mais c'était mieux que rien.

Il fut tellement pris dans sa contemplation qu'il ne réalisa pas ce qui l'entourait. Non, il n'y avait personne, pas d'Infectés, pas d'Armée Humaine non plus ; mais il y avait un spectacle bien plus singulier encore. Et quand Eren, le sourire aux lèvres, leva les yeux, il le perdit aussitôt. Ses doigts serrèrent davantage la boîte de converse entre ses mains et il se releva, grave.

Il arrivait dans un des quatre coins du bâtiment rectangulaire, et malheureusement, pas le bon. Devant lui, sur l'immense mur, avaient été dessinées deux ailes, l'une rouge sang, l'autre uniquement constituées de ses contours, mais de la même couleur. C'était… stupéfiant. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi penser. S'agissait-il de véritable sang ? Son coeur se serra et il fronça les sourcils, ignorant combien son coeur battait dangereusement. Sa peur naquit tout doucement, coulant dans son sang comme un long poison ; mais avec elle l'adrénaline, tout aussi puissante qu'elle. Sa main gauche serra la boîte et de sa main droite, il sortit son arme, un pistolet assez épais pour être efficace, et chargé à bloc.

Flingue chargé, vie sauvée.

Un léger coup de vent traversa les carreaux cassés pour venir jusqu'à lui, et la brise souffla doucement sur son sweat-shirt, léger et fin comme un t-shirt, et troué sur le côté. Ses mèches brunes hirsutes et sauvages dansèrent au contact du vent ; et l'une d'elles retomba férocement contre ses paupières. Il inspira profondément. Que venait-il de se passer ici ?

Puis, comme pour répondre à ses questions, il baissa les yeux jusqu'au sol, au pied du mur, et ses doigts se refermèrent instantanément sur la gâchette, armée pointée sur le sol, sans pour autant appuyer. Là, empilés comme des animaux sans importance, cinq corps lui faisaient face. Cinq corps qui, sans l'ombre d'un doute, n'appartenaient pas à l'Armée Humaine – ils n'avaient pas l'uniforme militaire et l'un d'eux était… un enfant.

Son coeur se serra et il fut pris d'une violente nausée. On pensait que la vie devenait plus légère au bout d'un temps. Moins agressive. Mais c'était faux. On s'habituait simplement. Et il y avait des choses, de temps en temps, posées par Dieu ou le destin, créées mêmes pour leur rappeler qu'au bout du compte, ils ne pourraient jamais complètement s'habituer à quoi que ce soit. Surtout pas à la mort. Et quand le chaos sévissait de lui-même, les Hommes s'entre-tuaient. L'agonie était le langage universel.

"Putain de…" commença Eren, mais ses mots, aussi violents furent-ils, moururent sur ses lèvres craquelées.

L'horreur était là. À quelques pas de là. Il lui faisait face. Ses yeux s'embuèrent comme par réflexe et il constata à peine que sa respiration s'embrouillait. Pour sûr, Mikasa l'aurait grondé – il était incapable de répondre à une attaque dans un état pareil, même si son arme était toujours furieusement tenue par ses longs doigts fins. Il essuya maladroitement ses yeux du dos de sa main, celle qui tenait son pistolet, et renifla bruyamment. Heureusement que Jean n'était pas là pour voir ça.

Le coeur lourd, il posa ses yeux sur les ailes à nouveau, celles dessinées sur le mur comme un symbole divin. Les ailes étaient grandes, incroyablement grandes, et peintes d'un rouge si sombre qu'il donnait froid dans le dos.

"Oi, saleté de gamin," éclata une voix sereine dans le silence, et son coeur sursauta, "si tu veux pleurnicher, vas ailleurs, tu veux ?"

Il sonda d'abord le tas de cadavres devant lui, avant de bêtement faire volte-face, pour tomber nez-à-nez avec un type un peu plus petit que lui, mais plus âgé, assurément, d'une bonne quinzaine d'années, et dont le visage était profondément irrité. Ses sourcils froncés semblaient figés en une expression naturelle, sa bouche ne trahissait aucun sourire, pas même moqueur, et ses yeux ne brillaient d'aucune lueur. Il était… vierge d'émotion. Ses cheveux noirs, plus sombres encore que ceux d'Eren, tombaient sur son front avec délicatesse, contrastant avec son allure singulière. Il portait des vieilles bottes militaires, d'un vert sombre uni, un pantalon de chasseur trop grand pour lui, et un long t-shirt noir délavé, avec une veste de cuir usé, simple et abîmée, qu'il avait laissée ouverte. Ses yeux d'un gris acier le défiaient presque du regard, mais il était trop estomaqué pour réagir.

Bordel, qui était-il ? Devait-il… fuir ? Appeler à l'aide, même si c'était stupide d'espérer être entendu ? Ou simplement se servir de son arme ? Il l'avait déjà fait, après tout.

"T'as perdu ta putain de langue ?" reprit l'autre, et le voir parler était encore plus terrifiant que simplement l'entendre.

"N-non," répondit Eren, plus bas qu'il l'aurait voulu, et les mots qu'il s'apprêtaient à lui dire retombèrent dans sa gorge.

Ils s'observèrent sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes, longues et dangereuses, durant lesquelles Eren nota qu'environ trois mètres les séparaient, et qu'il tenait un long fusil autour de son épaule. L'homme ne bougea pas, alors, lui non plus.

'Qui êtes-vous ?' voulut-il dire, mais rien ne sortit.

Au lieu de ça, il lui demanda la première chose qui lui vint. "C'est vous qui les avez tués ? Et ce gosse aussi ?" Le ton de reproche qu'il employait était difficile à manquer. D'autant plus que ses yeux, maintenant surplombés par deux sourcils froncés d'horreur, avaient perdu leur lueur terrifiée pour l'échanger contre une sorte… d'écœurement. De dégoût profond. Avec un arrière-goût de peur.

Ce fut bien entendu la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait, mais l'homme éclata de rire devant sa question. Un rire bref, concis, et faux, bien sûr, presque amer – non, définitivement amer. Mais il se tut bien vite, retrouvant son expression dénuée d'indices, et il fit mine de faire un quart de tour pour se pencher jusqu'au cadavre que, de toute évidence, Eren n'avait pas remarqué en ramassant sa conserve.

"Non, ce n'est pas moi." Il soupira presque imperceptiblement. "C'est eux."

Eren regarda le cadavre que l'inconnu dépouillait en silence, et détourna les yeux en remarquant l'immonde entaille à sa gorge, suivie d'une traînée de sang difficile à ignorer. Mais quelque part, le sang ne semblait pas avoir fini son chemin au bon endroit. Il n'osa pas lier les mots dans sa tête pour former la question qui lui semblait évidente.

Le fait qu'il ait renoncé à fuir était fou, mais celui qu'il entrevoie même la possibilité que cet être soit de son côté l'était tout autant. De toute évidence, le type qu'il avait dépouillé faisait partie de l'Armée Humaine. Il sentit une vague de panique l'envahir mais l'autre, comme l'ayant prévue, le devança sans même lui accorder un regard.

"Non, c'était le seul. Les autres crevards sont partis."

Il fit une pause, durant laquelle Eren n'osa intervenir. Il était trop occupé à mettre les choses en place dans son esprit.

"Il y avait un groupe de Survivants dans ce bâtiment. L'Armée est arrivée et les a descendus, voilà tout." Il ajouta, peu de temps après, "celui-là était un retardataire que j'ai réussi à choper."

Alors, il l'avait bien tué lui. Au moins, il était innocent. Ses mains, qu'il nota rouges, n'étaient pas tâchées du même sang – mais celui plus sombre, plus impur, de ceux qui avaient abandonné leur humanité pour un autre monde.

Brièvement, Eren se tourna vers le mur derrière lui avant de reporter son attention sur l'inconnu, qui s'était maintenant relevé.

"C'est avec du sang qu'ils ont peint ça ?"

L'inconnu poussa un bref soupir. Répondre l'irritait.

"Ils n'ont pas peint ça." Pause. "Mais, oui, c'est du sang."

Eren ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais ne trouva rien à dire. Au lieu de ça, il s'offusqua.

"Comment vous savez tout ça ?"

"Parce que c'est moi qui les ai peintes."

Il nota ses mains sombres et son coeur se serra. Il avait vraiment grimpé tout là-haut pour dessiner des ailes, en l'honneur de ces morts ? Morts inutiles, d'ailleurs, mais morts qui ne devaient pas avoir grande importance aux yeux d'un vagabond solitaire et grossier ? ça n'avait pas de sens. Ses yeux disaient "imbécile" et semblaient peu enclins à répondre à ses interrogations, mais il avait besoin de réponses. Pas pour tout raconter à Armin ou Mikasa. Pour lui-même. Pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé ici. Quelque part, il en oublia la raison de sa présence ici, et la boîte de converse ou même l'arme qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Tout ce qui comptait étaient ces ailes peintes avec du sang humain, celui du meurtrier, à l'évidence, que l'inconnu avait récupéré précieusement ; et la pile de corps derrière lui, qui lui faisait froid dans le dos. Encore plus, au-delà de tout ça : ces deux yeux gris posés sur lui avec agacement.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Tu poses trop de questions, gamin."

Comme pour marquer ses mots, une voix puissante les coupa.

"Eren !" C'était Mikasa.

Il nota les yeux de l'inconnu s'ouvrir légèrement, si bien qu'il lui sembla même avoir rêvé. Mais ce dernier marmonna, plus pressé qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'être, "Ce sont les ailes de la liberté."

Et comme ça, aussi imperceptiblement qu'il était arrivé, il repartit. Eren le vit disparaître derrière une étagère, si vite qu'il lui sembla impossible de le rattraper, même s'il l'avait voulu – or il était cloué au sol. La voix de Mikasa retentissait autour de lui comme un écho dans sa tête, et il mémorisa précieusement les mots que l'inconnu lui avait offert.

Le silence revint, sombre et effrayant, et il ne sentait plus rien : ni la brise, ni le contact froid de son pistolet, ou ses doigts serrés autour de la boîte, ni même l'horreur de l'endroit. Il ne sentait plus que l'horrible vitesse de ses battements de coeur.

Rien n'avait jamais semblé aussi réel.


	3. The Deal

Oké. Je viens de réaliser que l'histoire en elle-même tient en une chanson : Wicked Games. Je préfère la version de James Vincent McMorrow, et live acoustique encore mieux et je vous assure que c'est exactement ça. Les paroles, gosh. Donc ne vous étonnez pas si dans un de ces chapitres je m'appuie sur les paroles. Voilà c'était la minute inutile. Oh, et, la chanson d'Eren et Levi… c'est The Lonely Life de City and Colour. Je vous juuuuuure. C'est TOTALEMENT eux.

C'est extrêmement dur d'écrire sur les zombies haha. Tout le monde est regroupé alors côté description je zappe puisque normalement vous connaissez bien tout le monde, hein. Mais bon, ça reste extrêmement dur.

Merci pour vos avis vous êtes tous adorables.

Peu après le départ de l'inconnu et l'arrivée de Mikasa, Eren avait trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant près du corps qu'il avait trouvé. Il n'avait répondu à aucune des questions qu'avait posé Mikasa, tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui-même en analyser les réponses. Ce qu'il venait de vivre était comme un rêve, une sorte de transe, une vision projetée par son esprit en manque de sommeil et de nourriture. Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois.

Toujours était-il qu'il avait trouvé une pile de vêtement, sales et tout aussi abîmés que les siens, mais soigneusement rangés sous la table. Il avait lâché la conserve, maladroitement, et s'était penché à même le sol pour la récupérer alors qu'elle roulait jusque sous la table et là il l'avait trouvée, la pile. Mieux encore : au-dessus de celle-là, une chaîne. Une chaîne fine, légère, presque imperceptible au toucher. Et sur le rectangle qu'elle tenait en penditif, un prénom était gravé.

Levi.

Inutile de préciser qu'Eren s'était torturé avec ce nom. Plus que nécessaire, du moins. Mais après une journée éprouvante, alors que la nuit était tombée et qu'ils cherchaient tous à dormir – enfin, Hanji et Mike étaient de veille – Eren avait finalement trouvé comment emboîter les pièces du puzzle, en se basant sur ce qui l'inconnu avait dit et sur ses propres trouvailles. Le type n'aurait pas menti. Dans quel intérêt ? Il avait même pris la fuite. Alors, de toute évidence, il n'avait aucun intérêt à lui mentir. Lui répondre seulement semblait être pénible. Alors, de son honnêteté, il en était sûr. En revanche, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il lui avait _tout _dit. En effet, les vêtements qu'il avait trouvés sous la table étaient bien ceux d'un soldat de l'Armée Humaine, sans nul doute. Et dans la hâte, alors que Mikasa, de l'autre côté de la table, l'appelait avec irritation, il s'était dépêché d'attraper la chaîne, de la fourrer dans la poche de son sweatshirt, et de se redresser.

Sa main dans sa poche, il tâtait le métal froid en fermant les yeux. D'ici, il pouvait entendre la respiration sereine d'Armin, qui dormait à un mètre de lui, et les murmures amusés provenant de la conversation, de toute évidence animée, entre Hanji et Mike. Il les entendait, mais ne les écoutait pas. Tout ce qu'il était capable de saisir était ce que lui soufflait la voix, dans sa tête, celle-là même qui lui posait en boucle les questions qu'il aurait aimé poser à l'inconnu. Enfin, Levi. C'était trop gros pour que ces affaires appartiennent à quelqu'un d'autre. Et c'était si étrange, de les plier soigneusement, dans un chaos pareil, pour finalement les glisser discrètement sous une table… Eren cherchait, mais une part de lui ne voulait pas obtenir de réponses. Pourtant, il s'était surpris à espérer. Espérer le revoir.

Il était indéniable qu'une personne, seule, dans un enfer pareil, n'allait pas faire long feu. Mais de toute évidence, Levi savait se battre, il savait tuer, et il avait l'air plus résistant que la plupart des gens. Il n'avait pas versé une larme. Et pourtant, sa part d'humanité demeurait, quelque part, parce que sans elle, il n'aurait pas peint ces ailes… Peindre des ailes. Qui faisait ça ? Il déglutit difficilement en se rappelant les cadavres, empilés les uns sur les autres, et les pieds nus bien distincts de l'enfant qu'ils avaient tué parmi eux. L'horreur n'avait pas de limite. Il la respirait. Ce n'était plus seulement une guerre contre les infectés, c'était une guerre contre le reste du monde. Et curieusement, Levi ne rentrait pas dans les critères. C'était un étranger, et pour sûr, il lui cachait bien plus que ça. Mais pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait, il lui faisait plus confiance que la plupart des gens qu'il avait jusque là rencontrés. C'était sûrement le fait de l'avoir vu si humain alors que les circonstances portaient à croire le contraire – et son regard ennuyé et sérieux avait l'air trop honnête pour mentir.

"Tu ne dors pas ?" Eren tourna sa tête vers la direction de la voix, qu'il reconnut sans mal, malgré que celle-là soit étouffée et basse. Endormie.

"Je pense à des choses."

Mikasa resta silencieuse un instant, allongée sur un tissu vert kaki en guise de matelas. Elle avait ramené ses genoux contre sa poitrine et sa joue était collée contre le drap, encore plus près d'Eren qu'Armin ne l'était. Elle soupira.

"Tu penses à Papa ?" Elle parlait toujours à voix basse, respectant le sommeil des autres et la quiétude de la nuit, mais une certaine angoisse perçait dans sa voix. Eren le sentait. Le sujet de leur père était rarement évoqué depuis sa disparition, et même si Eren cultivait l'espoir fou de le retrouver en vie, Mikasa n'était pas aussi optimiste.

Eren ne pensait pas à son père. C'était horrible et égoïste, mais dans l'instant, il était incapable d'y penser. Non, il pensait à quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un dont il ne savait rien et dont il savait qu'il ne saurait jamais rien de plus que ce qu'il savait déjà. C'était peu, mais c'était déjà ça. Mais le fait que Mikasa aborde le sujet, si sensible d'habitude, était une porte ouverte sur les sentiments de sa soeur. Il abandonna Levi pour quelques minutes et fronça les sourcils en se remémorant l'image douloureuse du visage de son père, le jour où il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois, à douze ans.

Il ne répondit pas, incapable de lui dire que, non, il ne pensait pas à lui avant qu'elle ne l'évoque. Mais Mikasa prit son silence pour une confirmation, et, la voix plus douce, lui murmura :

"Eren, j'espère que tu sais qu'il y a un risque que Pap-"

"Je sais," la coupa-t-il, sec sans trop l'avoir voulu. "Je le sais, ça. Mais tu connais Papa. Il est bien plus fûté que nous tous réunis… et puis, c'est un médecin. Il y a aussi une chance qu'il s'en soit sorti, Mikasa. Et s'il demeure une chance qu'il soit en vie, quelque part, alors je n'abandonnerai pas mes recherches."

C'était vrai. Il ne savait pas où son Unité allait, ils n'étaient que des Survivants tentant d'éviter le contact avec les Infectés et l'Armée Humaine, dont les ordres clairs étaient de massacrer toute infection potentielle – autrement dit, toute forme de vie humaine qui croisait leur route, car toute enveloppe charnelle était un hôte potentiel. C'était stupide, mais ils n'y pouvaient rien faire. Mais l'Unité avançait de jour en jour, en quête de nourriture et de moyens, de Survivants aussi parfois, même si à ce stade, d'autres Unités s'étaient formés et que les Survivants solitaires étaient rares. Il était peu probable d'en trouver – du moins, pas en vie. Eren n'avait pas évoqué sa trouvaille de la veille, aussi bien Levi que le reste. Il avait lancé à Mikasa que le massacre qui avait eu lieu ici datait de quelques jours déjà, ce qui était faux, il le savait. Tout ça s'était passé dans la nuit. Et c'était Levi qui avait allumé la lampe. Mais ça, il n'avait aucunement l'intention de le dire. Toujours était-il qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire de sa vie, à part chercher. Chercher l'espoir, chercher son père, chercher l'illusion infime d'un lendemain sans fusils, sans bains de sangs, sans cris ou larmes, ni aubes fades et dénuées de vie.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'Eren n'avait pas dormi dans un vrai lit, mais dormir par terre lui convenait. Ils avaient décidé de s'arrêter au bord d'une route abandonnée, dont les arbres inanimés semblaient le reflet de leur état d'âme. Ils avaient un peu plus tôt allumé un feu ; les infectés vagabondaient indépendamment de celui-là, et si l'Armée Humaine avait levé le camp, ils ne risquaient plus grand chose. De là où il était, Eren distinguait nettement la route, à quelques mètres de là, et de l'autre côté, les arbres qui constituaient la lisière de la forêt. Trost avait beaucoup de végétation, et le cas s'était empiré depuis le début du chaos.

"Oui," répondit doucement Mikasa après quelques longues secondes de silence. "Tu as raison, excuse-moi."

Mikasa avait l'air sincère, mais il savait qu'une partie d'elle-même refusait toujours de s'abandonner à l'espoir enfantin de le savoir encore en vie. Elle voulait y croire, elle le voulait. Mais Mikasa était bien trop terre à terre pour supposer des hypothèses optimistes. Tout comme le reste de l'Unité, elle essayait de survivre, et ça suffisait. Eren, en revanche, avait soif d'humanité.

"Non, c'est moi."

Mikasa leva les yeux vers lui, toujours allongée à même le sol. "Dis, Eren. Ce qui s'est passé ce matin, dans le hangar…"

"Supermarché," corrigea le brun.

"Peu importe," reprit-elle. "Tu sais quelque chose, pas vrai ?"

Silence. Long, long silence. Eren sonda l'obscurité, incapable de trouver les mots adéquats. Il ne voulait pas trahir son secret mais il ne voulait pas non plus l'exposer au mensonge. Ne rien lui dire restait la meilleure option, mais Mikasa n'était pas dupe. Il prit une grande inspiration.

"Je t'ai déjà tout dit, Mikasa." Il réfléchit, une, deux secondes, remettant en place les pièces du puzzle dans sa tête. "On a eu de la chance que Reiner ne ramène pas les putains de forces armées de notre côté."

Sa soeur ne répondit pas mais il la vit baisser les yeux. Elle pensait la même chose, mais elle savait aussi bien qu'Eren refusait de s'ouvrir. Ils avaient toujours été incroyablement proches, mais depuis quelques temps, c'était comme si le chaos universel déteignait sur eux. Qu'au bout de toutes ces années à lutter pour rester souder, le lien se fragilisait de lui-même, naturellement. Il en venait à un stade où il préférait garder ce secret pour lui, peu importe combien celui-là était stupide et insignifiant. Si Levi avait peint ces ailes ; il garderait l'image de ce justicier dans sa tête, sans jamais l'offrir à personne d'autre.

Sa main plongée dans sa poche toucha de plus belle la chaîne qu'il avait trouvée, et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que Levi faisait partie de l'Armée Humaine, lui aussi. Alors, que s'était-il passé ? Avait-il… vraiment quitté ? D'un côté, il le haïssait, car l'Armée Humaine était encore bien plus détestable que les zombies qui hurlaient partout durant la nuit, appelant la chair et la déchéance. Il le haïssait car les militaires avaient tué plus d'humains que d'infectés, et que ceux-là avaient développé une capacité hors du commun à se débarrasser du moindre remord. Levi, cependant… Levi avait abandonné son uniforme et sa chaîne derrière lui. Il avait tué ce qui semblait être un camarade, et si ça n'en était pas, eh bien, du moins, c'était quelqu'un qui autrefois avait partagé le même statut que lui. Un confrère. Un collègue. Un égal. Oui, il l'avait sacrifié pour venger ces personnes, cet enfant dont Eren avait refusé de voir le visage, trop terrifié par le vision écoeurante de ses pieds nus et écorchés, qui dépassaient minablement de son pantalon trop court. Plus encore, Levi avait peint. Il avait peint des ailes, les ailes de la liberté, un symbole dont il avait vaguement entendu parler.

Il se redressa, captant l'attention de Mikasa, et soupira.

"Je vais pisser."

Sa soeur fit un bref et imperceptible mouvement de la tête, et trouva quelque chose d'autre à observer dans la sombre lueur du feu ; et Eren se leva sans un bruit. Il plongea ses deux mains dans la poche de son sweatshirt, et à quelques mètres des corps endormis, extirpa la chaîne hors de sa cachette. Il observa le prénom gravé sur la plaque et, le coeur serra, la passa autour de son cou avant de fourrer la plaque sous son vêtement.

Mais Eren n'allait pas faire son affaire. En réalité, il allait simplement trouver les réponses à ses questions. Planté devant Mike et Hanji, il décida de s'appuyer contre un arbre, les surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Ils se turent tous deux en remarquant sa présence, et Mike leva des yeux intrigués vers l'adolescent. Il avait l'air fatigué, fatigué de tout, mais une certaine lueur brillait encore dans ses yeux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Eren ?"

Celui-là fronça les sourcils et serra les lèvres, à la recherche de la bonne question à poser. Il n'avait pas envie de gaspiller ses mots comme on gaspille des cartouches.

"Est-ce…" il perdit ses mots, et, prenant une inspiration, releva la tête pour les regarder. "Est-ce que vous savez quelque chose sur les ailes de la liberté ?"

Il se passa quelques secondes avant que Mike, plus calme que jamais, n'hoche doucement la tête. Hanji, quant à elle, suivit l'échange sans intervenir, et elle semblait incroyablement respectueuse de leur discussion sérieuse. Elle qui, d'habitude, avait du mal à ne pas éclater de rire ou sortir on ne savait trop quelle mauvaise blague, semblait suivre ses mots avec tout autant d'intérêt.

"Quand les Jours Rouges ont commencé," fit Mike en fixant le sol, "il y a eu toute une mobilisation des forces militaires."

Les Jours Rouges étaient la première période, celle durant laquelle le chaos a éclaté. C'était il y a longtemps. Eren avait à peine six ans.

"Des émeutes, le chaos en ville… bref, c'était un champ de bataille." Il souffla. "Il y a une zone de la ville, au Sud, qui a été particulièrement malchanceuse. Elle a été déclarée infectée avant toutes les autres, et le taux de "contaminés" était trop élevé pour faire quoi que ce soit, surtout pas une procédure de… comment dire…" Il chercha ses mots, permettant quelque répit au silence. "D'évacuation ? Oui." Aussitôt, il leva les yeux vers Eren. "Au lieu de ça, ils ont mis en place une opération de mise en quarantaine. Et les habitants de cette zone, Shinganshina, se sont retrouvés piégés. Ceux qui étaient encore sains et saufs se sont bien entendu faits contaminer, et ceux que les Infectés ne se contentaient pas de mordre se sont fait littéralement bouffer."

Hanji sembla prendre une grande inspiration, ce qu'Eren trouva surprenant de sa part. Elle n'était pas du genre à montrer un signe de compassion. Du moins, pas pour les Infectés, qui la fascinaient totalement. C'était une scientifique, et elle avait dû laisser tomber son travail pour fuir, comme les autres. Mais peut-être connaissait-elle quelqu'un qui avait vécu à Shinganshina. Ou peut-être… y avait-elle vécu aussi.

"Est-ce que certaines personnes ont réussi à s'échapper ?"

Mike hocha la tête. "Oui. Mais avant, il y a eu des semaines entières de débâcle. Les habitants de Shinganshina ont lutté pour sauvegarder de la lumière, de l'énergie, de la nourriture, rassembler des armes et former des groupes humains pour mieux survivre. Le nombre de morts était considérable, vraiment. Il augmentait de jour en jour. Ça a duré plusieurs semaines. Les groupes résistants ont tenté d'éclater la mise en quarantaine, notamment en taguant tous les murs de ces ailes-là. Ils les ont appelées les Ailes de la Liberté, celles qui représentaient leur droit de vivre. Leur droit de… eh bien… de sortir de la cage ? Si l'on veut."

Il n'ajouta rien, et Eren intervint.

"Mais comment se sont-ils échappés alors ?"

"Eh bien, ils ont fini par trouver des failles et repousser les Forces. Certains ont été tués sur le champ mais d'autres, très peu, ont réussi à passer entre les mailles du filet. A l'heure qu'il est, je doute que ceux-là soient encore en vie. C'était il y a longtemps, et déjà à l'époque, leur vie frôlait la mort. Ça fait quoi… dix ans ? En dix ans, ces pauvres gars ont sûrement eu le temps de clamecer."

Eren fronça les sourcils. Mike aurait dû se montrer grossier à ses yeux, mais il savait qu'il disait seulement ce qu'il en était. La vérité. Shinganshina avait été la première zone à subir les attaques des Forces, mais avant ça, l'Infection elle-même. Elle était peut-être 'née' là-bas. On n'avait jamais su d'où ça venait. Mais le Sud de la ville, Shinganshina, était un quartier pauvre et peuplé de voyous en tout genre. Il était facile d'imaginer des manières, tout aussi ingénieuses les unes les autres, de développer une saloperie de virus.

"Tu en as connu ?" demanda finalement Hanji, en regardant le feu, derrière Eren.

"Oui, quelques uns."

Mike n'ajouta pas un mot et il lui sembla que la conversation avait touché à sa fin.

"Pourquoi tu voulais savoir ça ?" fit alors Mike, sourcil haussé.

Eren haussa les épaules et tenta un maigre sourire. Il n'allait pas parler de ce qu'il avait vu dans le supermarché, encore moins de Levi. C'était quelque chose qui, quelque part, résonnait comme un péché. Peu importe.

"J'étais curieux."

Il leur fit un vague signe de la main avant de s'éloigner, captant au passage quelques mots brumeux de la part d'Hanji, à son sujet, commentant son étrange comportement. Il devina sans mal le manque de réaction de la part de Mike, qui aussitôt, retourna à son occupation (nettoyer son couteau ou il ne savait trop quoi), et il retourna s'asseoir auprès de Mikasa.

"Je suis revenu," fit-il, mais avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, il réalisa que sa soeur s'était endormie.

Il se pencha pour mieux l'observer, et son visage figé dans la nuit n'avait jamais semblé si serein. Il soupira doucement. Mikasa était sa grande-soeur mais il aurait aimé lui offrir une autre vie que celle-là. Mais au moins, elle était en vie, saine et sauve à ses côtés. Et Dieu savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on la protège.

Eren s'allongea, les yeux vers le ciel, après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil dans la direction d'Armin, endormi sur le ventre, à côté de Sasha. Il regarda les étoiles, si proches et pourtant si lointaines, et son coeur se serra pour la énième fois de la journée.

Contrairement à Mikasa, il avait besoin qu'on le protège lui. Même s'il refusait définitivement de l'admettre.

"Où est-ce qu'on va aujourd'hui ?" demanda Connie, le sourire aux lèvres.

Eren haussa les épaules et lui jeta un regard amusé.

"Avec un peu de chance, dans un endroit qui contient des douches," et instantanément, le poing de Connie tapa doucement contre son omoplate.

Il lâcha un léger grognement mais, trop excité pour le prendre mal, lui répondit de la même manière. Connie et lui s'entendaient bien, et ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Sasha, à droite de Connie, avait les traits de son visage déformés par ce qu'Eren présumait être la faim. Sasha avait tout le temps faim. Elle était grande, plutôt fine, mais manger semblait être sa seule raison de vivre. Sasha était particulièrement douée au tir à l'arc, d'ailleurs, elle tenait un arc autour de son épaule, un carquois lacé autour de son dos. Mais malgré ses compétences, sa priorité restait… de manger.

"Tiens bon, Sasha," plaisanta Eren, et le ventre de Sasha lui répondit par un gargouillement sourd.

Devant eux, Gunther se retourna et éclata de rire. Connie suivit de plus belle et comme un long craquement, irréel et suspendu dans l'air, un cri de surprise, rauque et profond, retentit tout autour d'eux, suffisant à faire taire tous les semblants de rire qu'il y avait. Eren eut le réflexe de stopper Connie qui, yeux grand ouverts, observait autour de lui l'Unité se raidir.

"Ca vient de devant…" fit Sasha, sa faim soudainement oubliée.

"On aurait dit Auruo…" poursuivit Connie.

Les trois adolescents, qui fermaient la marche, reprirent leur route en courant à moitié, et une fois parvenus à la hauteur de Gunther, ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Auruo était un type grincheux, la quarantaine, qui tentait désespérément de gagner l'affection de Petra. Il était du genre maladroit, d'ailleurs, chaque fois qu'il marchait, il parvenait d'une manière ou d'une autre à se mordre la langue dans le processus. On l'entendait souvent grogner et se donner des airs grossiers qui ne lui allaient pas, mais jamais il ne criait. Du moins, pas comme ça…

C'était l'après-midi, du moins, le milieu de la journée, et le soleil tapait fort sur l'Unité. La plupart d'entre eux avaient de vieilles lunettes de soleil, ou des casquettes trouées, et s'en servaient pour contrer la lumière agressive. Les autres, comme Eren, se contentaient de plisser les yeux. Il faisait étrangement chaud, et l'atmosphère n'était pas des plus motivantes – en fait, chaque geste semblait s'opérer au ralenti.

"Venez," ordonna Gunther en se précipitant vers l'avant, et les deux adolescents l'imitèrent, suivis par Sasha.

Quand ils contournèrent deux voitures empilées et complètement détruites, ils ne purent plus ignorer les bruits qui les entouraient – devant eux, l'Unité s'était dispersée, et, battes, couteaux, bâtons et bouts de fer en main, s'acharnaient par deux, trois ou même quatre sur des Infectés qui avaient de toute évidence acourru vers eux.

Les trois garçons s'arrêtèrent, et immédiatement, Sasha les dépassa, arc en main. Elle les eut à peine doublés qu'elle tirait déjà une flèche en plein front d'un Infecté, qui bascula vers l'arrière sous le coup. Gunther décida d'économiser ses balles et attrapa une longue barre de fer rouillée, à quelques centimètres de son pied gauche, et partit à la suite de Sasha.

Connie et Eren échangèrent un regard, mi-amusé, mi-paniqué, comme à chaque fois qu'ils trouvaient des Infectés. Ils tentaient de se convaincre que c'était un jeu, que rien n'était réel, que, non, ces êtres-là n'avaient jamais vécu avant eux. C'était moins pénible de se dire ça.

"Mec, le devoir nous appelle," fit Connie en attrapant son propre pistolet, alors qu'Eren faisait de même.

Ils s'approchèrent et la seconde d'après, Eren tendit le bras pour tirer sur un zombie un peu trop physique avec Marco. Celui-là se retourna vers l'origine de la balle, et lui adressa un vague sourire pressé en guise de remerciement. Ah, Marco… même en pleine bataille il prenait toujours le temps de se montrer reconnaissant. Eren secoua légèrement la tête et se tourna en direction d'Erwin et Erd, qui avaient affaire à trois zombies. Il prit le temps d'observer tout autour d'eux – il y avaient un peu plus d'une vingtaine d'infectés, ici ; ils avaient dû franchir une zone disons… peuplée. Tomber dessus aussi soudainement était une surprise.

Du coin de l'oeil, après avoir tiré sur un des trois zombies qui occupaient le leader et son ami, Eren vit Mikasa démonter la tête d'un infecté d'un coup de pied précis et violent. Elle était plus douée que la plupart des gens en arts martiaux, et elle savait se battre bien mieux qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. C'était à un point qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'armes pour en tuer un ; et arme ou pas, le résultat était toujours sanglant. Avec une pointe de regret, Eren observa la tête rouler jusqu'à heurter la roue d'une voiture, et il croisa le regard de Mikasa, qui, les yeux grands ouverts, lui indiquait un point derrière lui.

À peine fut-il retourné qu'il tira une balle, préférant tirer à l'aveugle que d'être pris de court. La balle passa juste à côté du bras du zombie qui courait en sa direction, et les quelques secondes de perdues par son tir maladroit furent précieuses. Il pressa son doigt contre la gachette qui, vieille, se bloqua dans la hâte, et il eut à peine le temps de lever les yeux et de souffler "oh merde" que le zombie fondait déjà sur lui.

Il fut projeté à terre avec une violence inattendue. Les infectés avaient la même force qu'eux, ni affaiblie, ni décuplée – mais il se voyait toujours surpris quand il y était confronté. Il tenta de se dégager et pria pour que Mikasa l'ait vu basculer en arrière, mais celle-là s'attaquait déjà à quelqu'un d'autre. Il était seul. Il frappa l'arrière de son crâne avec la crosse de son pistolet, mais le coup, même si efficace, ne fut pas suffisant pour se débarrasser de l'infecté. Le genou de ce dernier s'appuya sur sa côte gauche et sous la douleur, il arqua dans son dos, balançant sa tête en arrière contre le gravier qui lui griffait la peau. Son t-shirt était sale de sueur, de sang et de terre, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison du zombie qui le maintenant prisonnier contre le sol.

Son cou offert à l'infecté était une chose dangereuse. Il l'avait senti au moment même où il avait balancé sa tête vers l'arrière, cognant douloureusement contre les graviers. Il l'avait réalisé. Mais c'était déjà trop tard et, comme un vampire, le zombie se pencha sur lui, griffant sa peau au passage, pour arracher de ses dents sales la peau qu'on lui servait, pure, dorée, vierge.

Eren lâcha un cri rauque et tenta vainement de se dégager, et réalisa que le coup de la gâchette n'était pas un bug – il n'avait plus de balles. Il jura et se débattit en voyant le visage déchiqueté et violacé de l'infecté se pencher sur lui – c'était un homme, la quarantaine, aux cheveux plus clairs que les siens. Bien sûr, il avait perdu son aspect humain, mais malgré ses yeux rougis, il n'avait aucun mal à se dire qu'il posait ses yeux sur un humain.

Ses dents, cependant, ne se refermèrent par sur sa peau. Il n'entendit pas de "chlac" violent et douloureux, il ne sentit pas sa chair le brûler, il n'eut pas envie d'arracher sa propre peau sous la douleur immense et infecte de la morsure – non, de l'arrachement total de sa gorge. Autour de lui les gens bougeaient, s'aidant quand ils en avaient l'occasion, et les coups fusaient de toutes parts. Or lui était au pied d'une voiture, à quelques centimètres de la roue crevée et salie depuis le temps, à l'écart du champ de bataille.

Il lui fallait quelques secondes pour comprendre, quand la tête de l'infecté tomba brusquement contre son torse, qu'il ne risquait plus rien. Il sentit le poids du zombie appuyer sur le sien, mais immobile, il ne réagissait plus. Quand du sang finit par couler sur son t-shirt kaki, il ne retint pas un gémissement d'horreur, confus, et se redressant sur ses coudes, rampa en arrière autant qu'il put, jusqu'à ce que son dos touche la voiture et qu'il se soit débarrassé du zombie.

Devant lui se tenait Levi, sourcils froncés et profondément irrité. Il portait des mitaines de cuir, abîmées et même trouées à des endroits, et portait un t-shirt à manches courtes, tout comme lui. L'un de ses avant-bras était profondément entaillé, et le trace rouge laissait une traînée tout aussi sombre couler le long de sa peau. Dans sa main droite, il tenait le long fusil qu'il avait vu la veille, et du dos de sa mitaine, couverte de sang, il s'essuya la joue. Bien entendu, le sang se calqua sur la peau de sa joue, et Eren contempla, trop surpris pour dire quoi que ce soit, son 'sauveur' soupirer d'agacement.

Autour d'eux, le combat semblait s'être calmé, et parmi eux, Armin s'était arrêté pour les observer de loin. Il semblait sur ses gardes, près à bondir ou appeler à l'aide au moindre mouvement suspect, mais prêt à leur laisser une chance de ne pas le faire.

"Je déteste les gosses," grogna Levi.

Eren ouvrit de grands yeux, pris d'horreur. La réalité de la scène venait de le frapper aussi violemment qu'une claque. Et la plaque de Levi contre son torse lui brûlait la peau. Il posa ses yeux sur le cadavre devant lui, si vivant il y avait quelques secondes de cela, puis sur la trace sombre bordeaux qui barrait son t-shirt, et ensuite sur Levi, qui le surplombait de toute sa taille, cachant une partie du soleil. D'ici, il voyait la crasse sur la peau découverte de Levi, et le sang sur son visage était si vif qu'il avait presque du mal à se dire que ce n'était pas le sien.

"Tu ne dis pas merci ?" fit Levi, mais avant qu'Eren ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, il balaya sa main libre devant lui, dans un geste d'abandon. "Oh, laisse tomber."

Il pivota et Eren observa son sauveur de profil. Il en profita pour se relever et épousseta son t-shirt, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il y avait plus de sang qu'il n'y avait de poussière. Les cris semblaient perdre de leur ampleur et Eren devina sans avoir à vérifier que le combat se calmait de seconde en seconde.

"Levi…-" commença Eren, et instantanément, l'homme se retourna vers lui, yeux grands ouverts, autant d'horreur que de surprise, et Eren réalisa que l'inconnu ne lui avait _jamais _soufflé son nom. Il venait de se trahir.

Au même moment, Erwin débarqua, grave.

"Qui es-tu ?"

Il avait un fusil brandit devant lui, et lentement, très lentement, aligna ses pieds en pas croisés de manière à se positionner devant Eren. Au fond, l'Unité était comme une grande famille et les uns veillaient tous sur les autres. Ce geste protecteur autant que prudent était peu surprenant de la part d'Erwin, qu'ils considèraient tous comme une sorte de père.

Mais ce geste n'avait, dans l'instant, pas lieu d'être.

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour qu'Eren ne se glisse entre Levi et le fusil, et enroule ses longs doigts fins à l'avant du fusil, de manière à pouvoir le repousser aisément. Erwin ne tirerait pas sur lui, il le savait très bien. Pas sur Eren. Néanmoins, il sentit Erwin lui jeter un regard confus et sentit sans mal Levi, derrière lui, se raidir de manière à augmenter la distance entre leurs deux corps, que son geste avait rapprochés involontairement. Levi était assez prévisible pour qu'il sache sans avoir besoin de vérifier que ce dernier arborait une expression agressive, presque provocatrice, et profondément ennuyée.

"Eren ?" fit Erwin, et Eren nota que deux tiers de l'Unité s'étaient approchés.

Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, et ceux qui n'étaient pas occupés à fouiller les cadavres ou achever les plus résistants, agenouillés par terre ou reprenant leur souffle, avaient les yeux rivés sur la scène, sans comprendre plus qu'Erwin. Eren lui-même avait du mal à comprendre où tout cela menait.

"Il n'est pas un ennemi."

"Comment tu le sais ?" fit Erwin, relevant son fusil en le braquant raide devant lui ; mais encore une fois, Eren posa ses doigts sur le fusil, et avec plus de force.

Ce n'était pas de l'insolence. C'était sa manière de s'imposer. Eren pouvait devenir agressif quand il le voulait, mais là n'était pas la question. Levi lui avait sauvé la vie, et même s'il n'avait aucune raison de le faire, il lui faisait confiance. Levi aurait peut-être pu continuer sa route solitaire ou même fuir dans l'instant, mais Eren avait dû compliquer les choses. Pourtant, quelque chose résonnait dans son esprit. _Il avait été là pour lui sauver la vie. _Il n'était pas 'revenu' pour lui ni quoi que ce soit – au fond il ne savait même pas où Levi s'était réfugié, peut-être les avait-il suivis. Ça, au moins, expliquerait la coïncidence de sa présence ici.

Eren se rappela que Levi faisait partie de l'Armée Humaine avant de changer de bord, et nota de garder ce détail pour lui-même. Levi savait, désormais, qu'Eren était tombé sur ces choses. Sur sa chaîne. Il le savait. Mais il ne dit rien.

"Le gamin dit vrai, je ne suis pas un ennemi," fit Levi, mais sa voix pouvait presque faire croire le contraire. Finalement, il éclata d'un rire faux et le coeur d'Eren manqua un battement. Il pouvait sentir le souffle de Levi finir sa course au niveau de sa nuque, sale et griffée. "Jusqu'à ce qu'on pointe un putain de fusil vers moi. Vous êtes qui, les Power Rangers ?"

Il s'écarta, et Eren pivota dans sa direction, lâchant subitement le fusil. De toute évidence, Levi n'était pas intimité par l'arme pointée vers lui, et nullemment reconnaissante envers Eren d'essayer de lui sauver la mise. Il ne comprenait pas…

"Merci, gamin, mais je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide," lâcha-t-il sans lui accorder un regard. Mikasa s'était approchée, mâchoire crispée, prête à sauter sur le petit homme s'il se passait quelque chose. À ses côtés, Armin suivait l'échange avec un lueur de confusion dans le regard. "Tu devrais apprendre à sauver ta vie, aussi inutile soit-elle, avant d'essayer de sauver celle des autres."

Sur ses derniers mots, il leva la tête, chargeant son fusil de ses deux mains habiles et expertes, et chercha les yeux d'Eren dans la marée de regards pointés vers lui. Erwin avait baissé son arme mais n'en restait pas moins sceptique, toujours aux côtés d'Eren qui, immobile et la bouche ouverte, observait Levi faire avec un brin de panique. S'il était tombé sur lui ici, il y avait peu de chances qu'ils se recroisent une troisième fois… alors, s'il le laissait partir… cela voulait dire qu'il ne le reverrait probablement jamais. Et sans trop s'expliquer pourquoi, Eren ne le voulait pas. Levi lui avait sauvé la vie et depuis leur première rencontre, il avait capté l'attention de l'adolescent, avec son air sombre et ses secrets écartés. Les ailes de la liberté. La chaîne.

"On a de la nourriture!" s'écria Sasha, et Gunther éclata de rire une seconde fois face à l'engouement de l'adolescente pour tout ce qui se mangeait.

Levi tourna la tête vers elle, qui s'était légèrement redressée en disant cela, et presque aussitôt, Mikasa croisa les bras.

"Je ne suis pas d'accord."

Armin lui jeta un regard horrifié, comme si elle venait de faire quelque chose d'immonde, et Eren la foudroya du regard – ce qu'elle ignora superbement. Mikasa et Levi s'affrontaient du regard depuis déjà de longues secondes quand, finalement, Eren décida d'intervenir.

"Levi," et à son nom il vit sa mâchoire se crisper, "tu viens de me sauver la vie."

"Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait beaucoup d'importance," cracha l'homme, mais Eren, trop pris dans ses pensées, ne releva pas.

Ceux qui n'avaient pas suivi la scène se raidirent à l'évocation de ce fait inconnu, et ceux qui savaient déjà se contentèrent de plisser les yeux. Mikasa se fit plus sombre encore, et Connie et Sasha discutaient à voix 'basse' des arguments qui pourraient faire rester Levi. Ils ne savaient pas qui il était, mais ils partaient toujours du principe que "plus on était de fous, plus on riait". Les circonstances convenaient étrangement mal, mais c'était le principe. Quant à Jean, il regardait Eren d'un air étrange, incapable de se décider dans son dilemme : devait-il abonder dans les sens d'Eren, ou au contraire, s'y opposer ? Il ne voulait pas… paraître trop amical avec le brun.

Quant à Eren, c'était décidé – il ne lâcherait pas prise. Lui et Levi se regardaient en silence, et il soupira.

"Tu es blessé… laisse-moi au moins te soigner." Il hésita, mais haussa les épaules. "Et après, tu pourras partir." Puis il se gratta la nuque, dévoilant son coude égratigné. "Si tu le souhaites."

Erwin n'avait visiblement pas eu son mot à dire dans l'échange, mais son absence d'intervention signifiait que pour l'instant, il ne s'y opposait pas. En revanche, il demeurait sur ses gardes, comme une mère avec ses enfants, et Erd, qui l'avait rejoint, semblait plutôt amusé de la situation.

Levi pesa la situation. Il lui restait encore un tout petit peu de nourriture, mais il était définitivement à cours de soins. Son bras était profondément coupé et même s'il était loin de l'hémorragie, ne pas le soigner était synonyme d'une saloperie d'infection. Des plus légers scénarios jusqu'aux plus morbides, il était plus prudent d'accepter le deal d'Eren, peu importe combien sa fierté l'en empêchait. Il n'avait pas besoin d'eux, non. Pas lui, pas Levi. Mais…

"D'accord."

C'était un mot court, bref, concis, presque coupant. Eren mit quelques secondes à l'enregistrer et un sourire à moitié timide étirer ses lèvres déchirées, satisfait de l'avoir convaincu. Malgré tout, il savait que Levi était à deux doigts de prendre la fuite et qu'il pouvait filer aussi aisément qu'un oiseau hors de sa cage. Il eut soudainement incroyablement peur que Levi ne lui glisse entre les doigts. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais eu la moindre emprise, le moindre pouvoir, sur l'homme. C'était fou.

Il croisa le regard d'Eren et dans un battement de coeur effréné, sut que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.


End file.
